Sexy Eyeliner
by madmaddiee
Summary: Drake Malfoy, Marissa Malfoy, James Potter, and Jason Weasley play a game of Truth or Dare in the Slytherin common room. Rated for language. Friends Quote Challenge. AU. Complete.


**Author's Note: **Another challenge. This one was just two quotes I had to incorporate. See if you can tell which ones they are.

Drake Malfoy: Draco and Ginny's son.

Marissa Malfoy: Draco and Ginny's daughter.

James Potter: Harry and Hermione's son.

Jason Weasley: Ron and Luna's son.

**I don't own anything, okay?**

* * *

Drake was tapping his foot impatiently, waiting for James to meet him near the Great Hall. He was going to let James into the Slytherin common room, to play Truth or Dare with Marissa Malfoy, Drake's sister, and Jason Weasley, who was already in the common room.

He finally saw James running rapidly towards him. He staggered to a stop in front of Drake and grabbed his shoulder for support.

"Sorry I'm late, mate. My little sister was nagging me to death and I couldn't get away. . ." James trailed off. "So, are we off?"

Drake shook his head in amazement at his friend. "Yeah, I guess." They started towards the common room, wrapped in their own thoughts until James interrupted the silence.

"You know, your name really pisses me off." James said, bluntly.

Drake stared at him, eyes raised in surprise, with a smirk on his face. "And why is that, Pottyhead?"

"Well, it's too similar to your dad's. He must be really arrogant to name you that. It would be one thing if you were "Draco Jr." But you're not. You're Drake. I don't know, I just think it's stupid." James replied nonchalantly.

Draco shook his head at James' antics. He could be so strange sometimes.

"Oh, by the way, can you see my nipples through this shirt?" James held his pecks in his hands and glanced down at them.

"No, but don't worry, I'm sure they're still there." Drake answered. "From what I remember from going swimming last year in the lake at the end of term, you have the biggest nipples I've ever seen. . .on a dude!" He winked at James suggestively. James raised his hand for a high five, and Drake slapped his hand enthusiastically.

"Okay, Potty, we're here!" Drake said. He stood looking at the portrait, said the password, and lead James inside. Once in the common room, they noticed Marissa and Jeremy talking on the couch.

"Hey guys. I brought Potty!" Drake nearly skipped in, and sat down on the couch next to Marissa.

"Quit calling me that, Ferret Jr." James smirked at him, and Drake looked down, dejectedly. Marissa rolled her eyes.

"Want to play Truth or Dare?" She suggested. They all nodded.

"Okay. . .Drake. Truth or Dare?" She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

"Um. . .Truth." He answered. He heard Jason mutter 'wimp' under his breath, but dismissed it.

"Did you steal my eye liner last summer to see what it would look like on you?" Marissa asked innocently. James and Jason let out a bark of laughter.

"Yes! Okay? I'm sorry. I thought it would look sexy!" Drake hid his face in his hands.

". . .Did it?"

"Nope!" Drake said, exasperated. "Okay, my turn." He turned to Jason. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare, because_ I'm_ a man." Jason smirked.

"I dare you. . .to shave your head to read 'I Love James'" James stared at him, eyes wide with shock.

Jason shook his head furiously. "Hell no! I hate this game!" He yelled.

"You don't like the game, because you suck at it." Drake retorted, snickering.

"I don't suck at it. _It _sucks." Jason defended. "And you suck."

"I'm pretty sure that's a girl's job." James smiled to himself. Marissa hit him with a pillow from the couch.

After an hour or so, they all started yawning. James and Jason bid goodbye to the Malfoy's, and turned to head back to the Gryfindor tower. Marissa turned to Drake and hit him on the back of the head.

"What?!" Drake glared at her.

"That was my favorite eyeliner, it was from MAC, Dorkwad!" Marissa reprimanded.

"It actually looked kind of sexy. The kid down the street, who wears skinny jeans, you know? He hit on me!" Drake wiggled his eyebrows, and nudged her. Marissa rolled her eyes, and trudged upstairs to her dorm.

In every one of those four minds, one thought appeared, more noticeable than the rest.

'_Damn. We are so strange.'_

_

* * *

_Review! (:


End file.
